When shopping online, consumers may be presented with large lists of products to choose from. For example, when shopping for a vehicle at a website of an automobile dealer or an aggregator of inventory listings, a consumer may need to sort through large inventory lists to find vehicles with a desired set of characteristics. Furthermore, different websites may vary in the manner in which product inventories are presented. Therefore, a consumer may find certain online shopping interfaces to be difficult or cumbersome to use.
The present disclosure is directed to addressing one or more of these above-referenced challenges. The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art, or suggestions of the prior art, by inclusion in this section.